Siegfried
Siegfried Schtauffen (ジークフリート・シュタウフェン, Jīkufurīto Shutaufen) is the main protagonist character in the Soul series and the most central character of the series. Along with Mitsurugi, he is one of a few characters that has been included in every game in the series since Soul Edge, appearing in Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II as the story's main villain, as well as appearing in Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV as the main hero. In Soulcalibur II, he is an unlockable costume for his temporary alter-ego, Nightmare. The non-canon spin-off title Soulcalibur Legends was released in 2007 with Siegfried being the central character, and he has returned in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Siegfried's latest appearance is in Soulcalibur V. What lies in his soul is Redemption. Appearance In his debut, Siegfried appeared as a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, covered in simple knight armor. Following his redemption, Soulcalibur and beyond, he retains the armor but his hair has grown longer, past shoulder length. In Soulcalibur I he gains a long scar dashing over his right eye, who he likely gained fighting against Inferno in the original Soul Edge game and feathers on his pauldrons. As of Soulcalibur IV, his armor remains the same, but a second layer of crystalline armor covers with a rather intricate design and wields Soul Calibur instead of Requiem. He also gains a long blue scarf as well, completing the 'knight in shining armor' visage. His weapon in Soul Edge was originally Faust, a simple zweihander with a basic design, but swapped it for Requiem, a large blade with a flat end and a black lining in the center. He continues to use this sword from Soulcalibur all the way to Soulcalibur III and resumes its use in Soulcalibur V. In Soulcalibur V, Siegfried's appearance begins to take on the traits of his father, and has grown a stubble. His hair is swept up with a couple bangs hanging down and his scar still remains. History Soul Edge During the late sixteenth century, the oppressed peasants of Germany were revolting against the Holy Roman Empire. With its forces weakened by the Italian Wars, the German peasants finally had a fighting chance. One of the champions of the people, a brave knight named Frederick, met and fell in love with a woman named Margaret while on campaign; and they spent the night together. When Frederick returned after nine months of battle, he rejoined Margaret, having given birth to a son, whom he named Siegfried, after the famous hero. Over the course of the next ten to fifteen years, Frederick spent a lot of his time teaching his son swordsmanship. Embarking on a foreign crusade, Frederick promised Margaret that he would return; unfortunately, without his father's guidance, Siegfried began to socialize with an edgy clan of teenagers, and he soon became the leader of their band of thieves known as "Schwarzwind," meaning "black wind." In a misguided act of national pride, the band devised a plan to attack the knights who ran away from the crusades, as they were bound to carry valuable possessions, and were too cowardly to deserve respect in any case. That night, the "Schwarzwind" ambushed a group of war-weary soldiers, too tired to retaliate. Siegfried even managed to kill the commander himself; but as he held the commander's severed head in triumph, the moonlight shone on its face, and Siegfried screamed as he realized he held the head of his own father. In mere seconds, Siegfried's mind had broken upon which point he ran straight into the forest, becoming more and more insane as he ruminated over his previous acts, until he came to a point at which he psychologically convinced himself that his father's murderer was actually someone other than himself. Hearing rumors of the invincible Soul Edge, Siegfried came to believe his father's killer could only be killed with said weapon. He traveled first to Ostrheinsburg Castle, the refuge of the noble Sir Stefan, who he believed to be the possessor of the Soul Edge; and he joined in its forces as a Landsknecht, rising in its ranks with the hopes of acquiring Stefan's self-proclaimed legendary blade. During a siege on the castle, Siegfried saw an opportunity to take Sir Stefan's prized possession, the sword Grimblade, and killed him, running off with it into the Black Woods nearby the castle; but the sword held no power. Frustrated, he continued to search for weeks for the Soul Edge, growing increasingly more insane for its power as time passed. He finally managed to come across the legendary weapon Soul Edge, lying beside the defeated corpse of the dead pirate, Cervantes de Leon. But as he reached for it, the corpse lit up in a hellish blaze of fire and attacked him. Siegfried raised his zweihänder and defeated the fiery Inferno, breaking his sword in the process, earning the right to wield the Soul Edge for himself. At the precise moment that Siegfried obtained the cursed blade, the evil seed emanated from him in a beam of light that rained across the entire world, leading only to death and destruction. At that moment Siegfried heard the voice of the wicked sword, who arranged a deal with him: Siegfried would help the blade to restore itself by gathering souls, and Soul Edge would resurrect his father Frederick. Siegfried accepted and carried the blade into many slaughters, until he finally succumbed to the sword's restored powers, transforming him into the Azure Knight, Nightmare. Soulcalibur Legends (Non Canon) Siegfried is saved from the Evil Seed by a group sent by the Masked Emperor to investigate it. Once brought to him, the Emperor requested that he resurrect Soul Edge to defeat the Ottoman Sultan Barbaros, who wielded Soul Calibur. He was reluctant, and after six months was brought before the Emperor again and again his request was made. The Emperor reminded Siegfried of his father - who lived in the Empire's service and died protecting it - and he finally accepted the request, starting a journey alongside Iska Farkas, a court jester, and Ivy. During two months, Siegfried travels around the world, gathering Soul Edge's shards and receiving help from Sophitia, Astaroth Alpha, Mitsurugi, Taki and Lloyd Irving, eventually forming a bond with them, despite the fact that they all wish to either take Soul Edge away from him or destroy it. Along the way, Siegfried manages to fight off several key creatures, the Guardians of the Soul Edge shards, like Fafnir (a dragon) and restores Soul Edge's power. Using Soul Edge, Siegfried defeats Barbaros and his army of Evils. The Masked Emperor gets Soul Calibur and reveals that she planned to defend her people by annihilating all possible enemies using the combined powers of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. However, the Emperor is unsuccessful in seizing Soul Edge from Siegfried, and an event seemingly similar to the Evil Seed takes place during their battle. The other members of Siegfried's group are trapped in alternate realms and the power of the Evils is increased. Siegfried realizes Soul Edge's evil nature and that he himself had murdered his father and decides to seal Soul Edge, fighting Inferno when the demon tries to stop him in the form of Nightmare. He defeats Inferno and succeeds in sealing Soul Edge, replacing it with the sword Requiem. Siegrified saves his allies, and together they march against the Empire's army. Siegfried manages to confront and defeat the Masked Emperor and stop her conquest. However, as he leaves her, Soul Calibur, and Soul Edge behind, Iska, the court jester and traveling companion of Siegfried, betrays him and takes both swords, revealing that the Masked Emperor was a homunculus, and fights Siegfried. Killing Iska, Siegfried stands victorious despite the power of the swords. In his dying breath, Iska reveals the truth of why he did what he did. He had lost his sister to the power of Barboros and wishes not to lose anything else, and so he was driven to the edge of madness in which he created a false human being (The Masked Emperor), even as going as far as making it look like his sister. As Iska dies he exclaims that in the end all will betray Siegfried and that only those with power will prevail in the end, leaving those without it to suffer and ultimately die, just like him. As Siegfried leaves the castle behind, alone, he takes the unsealed Soul Edge with him again, claiming that he regretted "not being able to save you, my friend (Iska)". Sometime later, a knight in dark blue armor is seen next to a European city... Soulcalibur During the following three years he gathered together a group of followers: the golem Astaroth, the lizard man Aeon Calcos, and the alchemist Ivy. Each of them aided him in Soul Edge's quest to devour souls for a rejuvenation ceremony to be performed in his chosen stronghold, Ostrheinsburg Castle. But as the ceremony was about to take place, the clan was quickly laid to waste. Both Aeon Calcos and Astaroth were defeated; and Ivy left the clan after learning the shocking truth of her horrifying past from the Fu-Ma ninja, Taki. Two young warriors confronted Nightmare after slaying many golems: Kilik, owner of both the sacred staff Kali-Yuga and sacred mirror Dvapara-Yuga; and Xianghua, owner of Krita-Yuga, which revealed herself as Soul Calibur. The battle between the swordsmen took place in a vortex of hellfire and evil energy summoned by Soul Edge. After a raging battle, the evil sword shattered, and Nightmare and Soul Edge fell into the collapsing void. With Soul Edge severely weakened, Siegfried regained some of his humanity. Along with lucidity came the horrifying memories of the sins he committed, as well as the fear and anger of those who were slaughtered by him. Moreover, he realized that he had been the one who murdered his father, and that his "resurrection" was only an illusion brought by his mind. Expelled from the void into an unfamiliar place, Siegfried disappeared into the night-the evil sword still in his grip. But Soul Edge was weaker now, and splinters of itself were left in Siegfried's footsteps. Siegfried meditated on all he had done and eventually learned to accept responsibility for his sin. He planned to return to his mother, who had no knowledge of anything that occurred during or after that night three years ago; but just as he was about to knock on the door, he could hear his mother praying, and concluded that if he was to be successful in his new resolve, he must distance himself from society so that he never kills again. He could not see his mother until he was fully redeemed; but he knew he was not yet atoned for, for every time he awoke from a night's rest, he found his new zweihänder Requiem covered in blood, and he was surrounded by the corpses of victims he had presumably murdered in his sleep. Soulcalibur II Siegfried was aware that although he had regained his sanity and learned to accept his past sins from three years ago, he was not yet fully redeemed. He knew that Soul Edge still held power over him, but now it used its strength in his sleep, and no matter how hard he tried not to fall asleep again, he would always eventually give in, and the darkness would continue to operate at night in his subconscious. He tried to forsake civilization as far as he could go, so that no person could be corrupted by the dark energy of the Soul Edge, but to no avail. Four years passed, and he had eventually assumed the azure armor for a second time, becoming Nightmare all over again, desperately pursuing fragments of the Soul Edge that he might fully restore it. As Nightmare plundered powerful souls and recovered shattered fragments of the sword, the cracks in Soul Edge healed one by one. His goal of reviving the evil sword edged toward completion. After some time, the Azure Knight returned to his old stronghold, Ostrheinsburg, as its bloodied land was a fitting stage for the restoration of the evil sword's true power. In the ruins of the chapel, a lone fencer, Raphael Sorel appeared in search of Soul Edge. The two of them faced off, but at the end of the fierce battle, Nightmare stood victorious. As he stepped forward to finish Raphael off, he muttered something incoherently. Deep within Nightmare's eyes a faint light dwelled. It was the will of Siegfried. As he struggled to free his mind from the influence of evil, the spirit of the sword sneered at him. The two held a formless fight, as Siegfried struggled to take his body back while Inferno mocked him and his father. (Sometime during this, Raphael made a desperate last strike and damaged Soul Edge, a contributing factor to Siegfried's final escape.) Soulcalibur III The battle raging deep within his mind caused the Azure Knight to stand motionless. Beside him, the wounded body of Raphael trembled. Only Raphael's great will enabled his gravely injured body to move. Drawing on his last strength, Raphael unleashed a desperate final blow upon his enemy. The strike pierced the center of Soul Edge. Nightmare let out an inhuman cry. Inside him, the crazed, wounded mind of the evil sword clawed at his consciousness. Siegfried stood with an iron will against the raging storm, and finally restored control. He who had been lost to the cursed sword for so long had reclaimed his body as his own. In response to the rapidly weakening evil, light poured out like the coming of the dawn... When it was all over, Siegfried thought back in a daze over what he had done. As he looked around, he sighted a sword that appeared along with the light. As if guided by something, he took the sword in his hand and drove it into the evil eye that was the core of Soul Edge. That sword was the holy sword Soul Calibur, which had been trapped by the power of the evil sword. The blow, however, was not enough to destroy the evil sword. The evil energy of Soul Edge had quieted, but the holy sword, still piercing cursed sword, had gone silent, as if it too, had lost its power. "This isn't enough..." Forcing his exhausted mind into motion, as he began to think. He threw off his detestable armor and smashed it into pieces. Then, picking up both swords, he left that cursed land. "I will seal away Soul Edge for all eternity and atone for my sins. This I swear!" His bloody fate would not release him so easily, however. From time to time, the feeling of that grotesque arm rose from the depths of his memory. The residue of the nightmare tormented him. Those seeking revenge on Nightmare would occasionally appear in his path. Each time he was forced to fight them, his mind was wracked with guilt. Moreover, Siegfried did not realize that another dark omen was on the horizon. Indeed, there was no way for him to know that the azure knight would soon be revived and a man who wanted to end an ever-lasting curse wanted the two swords in order to do it. Eventually, Siegfried and the resurrected Azure Knight would meet again at Lost Cathedral. Zasalamel used his dark arts to break Soul Embrace and both the Spirit Sword and the Cursed Sword were freed. Both Siegfried and Nightmare took their respective swords and clashed one more time, causing an explosion that destroyed the entire cathedral and nearly destroyed them both... Soulcalibur IV Someone was calling him, but he could not clearly hear it. He strained to see, but could see nothing. Then the voice came again, and this time he could hear every word. "So you would forsake our friendship?" "Yes. No one will ever again be a part of my life. Every man or woman who has known me has ultimately fallen to death's touch. So go. Leave me. Forget you ever knew me." The voice that had replied was his own. He began to lose his consciousness, his focus wavered, and then another voice came to him from behind. "I have seen what you have done. Now you devote your life to atoning for your sins and redeeming your soul. Are you not as much a victim of that sword as the others?" "No, no! No matter what beguiling words you whisper, my sins cannot be forgiven. I-I slew my father with my own bloodied hands. No cursed sword forced me to do that!" As Siegfried spoke his answer, the man who questioned him faded from his vision, to be replaced once more by the memories of that night. The wind blew the clouds from the face of the moon, and suddenly the head that he held triumphantly aloft was brilliantly revealed. He saw the face, and there was no denying the truth. It was his father. His heart was in agony as if it had been pierced by a white-hot blade. Siegfried jerked upright, as if yanked by a puppeteer's string. The full moon bathed his face in light. It had been a dream. He was alone. He pressed his hand against the armor that covered his heart. A terrible scar marked him there. The maelstrom of power unleashed by Soul Calibur and Soul Edge clashed at the Lost Cathedral had torn his body apart. His long quest to destroy the cursed sword had been so nearly completed; redemption had been within his grasp, yet, in that moment, he had died, the scream of frustration at his failure silenced on his lips. Perhaps the spirit sword responded to that outpouring of emotion, for the sword whose destiny it was to destroy the cursed sword resonated with Siegfried's soul. It chose Siegfried for its master, and doing so saved his life. Siegfried thought again of the dream he had just seen. He thought of the people who had once stood by him and the people he had left despite knowing that Siegfried was none other than Nightmare. Bathed in the moonlight, Siegfried looked up into the night sky. He knew now what he must do. He would brush aside the outstretched hands that tried to help him. Once, not so long ago, he had stood at the center of the terror that Nightmare wrought. The enemy he now faced was the cursed devourer of souls, Soul Edge. Awaiting him was the maelstrom of destruction unleashed at the cathedral. Soul Calibur shone with a cold light in his hand. Siegfried made up his mind to become like the sword. No one would touch his heart, no man or woman would sway him from his path, until the cursed sword was destroyed for all time. Images of his brothers-in-arms, comrades, even friends that might have been - and, of course, his father - flashed one by one through his mind. He was alone, and he had no choice but to be alone, for he would never again hurt those he loved. Siegfried turned his gaze away from the heavens. Before him a black shadow lay heavy over the cursed city of Ostrheinsburg. His journey was coming to an end. Soulcalibur V Siegfried had played host to Soul Calibur and, ultimately, destroyed Soul Edge. After that epic battle, the knight returned home and enjoyed a brief period of peace. But deep down he knew his work was not over; the cursed sword's minions—the malfested—remained a serious threat. Realizing he couldn't stop them alone, Siegfried gathered his staunchest allies from his old clan known as Schwarzwind, he reformed the clan of thieves into a clan of mercenaries. One day, after more than a decade of service protecting humanity from the malfested, Siegfried discovered that Soul Calibur had transformed into a new one-handed sword—a clear harbinger of Soul Edge's return. A new champion to wield Soul Calibur would need to be found; Siegfried assigned the task to Z.W.E.I., a wandering swordsman who had joined his mercenary group. "So... The time has come..." Soul Calibur, like Soul Edge, possessed dangerous power. Siegfried quietly awaited the one who would be worthy to wield it... Personality In Soul Edge and Soulcalibur Legends, Siegfried is somewhat cocky and arrogant, never stopping to achieve what he desires. However, after being freed from Soul Edge in Soulcalibur, he stops being selfish and strives to atone for his sins. When he becomes Nightmare again in Soulcalibur II, he is portrayed as a heartless beast. But when he becomes himself again in Soulcalibur III, he regains his desire for atonement. In Soulcalibur IV, Siegfried fears that he would get other people hurt if he lets them join him. So he isolates himself from others in order to destroy Soul Edge and repent for his sins. Endings Soul Edge Siegfried drops to one knee. He looks at the bigger blade of Soul Edge, which is sticking out of the ground. He inches towards it... Bad Ending: Siegfried grabs the sword and holds it over his head in victory, only to have it clamp down on his hand and transform him into Nightmare. The scene shifts to Siegfried, now Nightmare, standing on a cliff, overlooking a village. Good Ending: Siegfried hoists Faust over his head and shatters Soul Edge. The scene switches to Siegfried standing on top of a mountain, crying and sobbing about what to do next. It seems that he had finally come out of denial about killing his father. Soulcalibur There was nothing that stand in the way of the wind that cut through this valley. The evil within him had been exercised, and now the warrior cast his eyes upon the windblown valley. His childhood memories, the valiant figure of his father, the beginning of his madness, and the Schwarzwind. Man: Siegfried, where have you been for the last three years? Siegfried: I shall tell you about it someday. Familiar faces, new faces, it seems the Schwarzwind was alive and well. Siegfried: Demons are on the attack! Prepare to fight, men! And thus a new wind began to blow... Soulcalibur III As Siegfried faces Soul Edge, he begins to hallucinate, because he notices for a split second that his hand is the hand of Nightmare's. A weak Nightmare stumbles towards Siegfried from behind him and tells him that he will pay for what he has done. Clones of Nightmare suddenly begin to appear, and as they surround Siegfried, Nightmare's voice can be heard saying "You will never run away from your sin! You have no right to live! It is a sin for you to be alive!". Siegfried then hears a piercing noise that brings him to his knees, and when he turns around, he sees Nightmare with Soul Edge in his hand. The Nightmares raise their swords into the air, ready to strike Siegfried. Input Ending: Siegfried grabs his sword and slashes through all 3 Nightmare clones before they are able to harm him. The screen fades, and then shows Siegfried kneeling on the ground thinking about what Nightmare has said. "To live... that is my redemption." Siegfried states. No Input Ending: Lightning strikes down on all 3 Nightmare's, destroying them. Siegfried knows that his father has just saved him. "Father, I will live on... no matter what happens" he says. Soulcalibur IV Siegfried defeats Nightmare, as the two collide in a single slash. Both are left standing silently, until Nightmare holds Soul Edge's handle so tightly then groans in agony from Siegfried's apparent connected blow he gave him. Siegfried, still with his back facing Nightmare, utters these words: "With this... it ends." Nightmare collapses onto the floor, seemingly dead. Siegfried turns to look at the body and stabs Soul Calibur into the ground, saying: "Our kind must not exist in this world; not ever again." With those words, he then unleashes Soul Calibur's power, crystallizing Soul Edge and Nightmare's body, but it also crystallizes Siegfried as well and then everything around them. The screen goes black and the epilogue tells us the world will soon be "covered in crystals, where a utopia without war or suffering lay waiting." Fighting Style Siegfried's fighting style relies on utilizing his vast array of moves and stances to keep the opponent guessing. He can be difficult to master at top level play due to the fact that good command of most of his moveset is needed to make him truly dangerous, as well as knowing his numerous stances inside out. However, once Siegfried has the momentum of a match behind him, he becomes very dangerous and difficult to stop. It can take some work, but in truly skilled hands, Siegfried is extremely powerful and can make the opponent look like a beginner. Siegfried can switch stances either to evade or perform other signature moves. He has a large number of stances and they are all important to Siegfried - they must all be learned inside out in order to be truly effective. Siegfried has great range on his attacks, which can give some characters great difficulty when trying to get in on him. His throw range is also great - throws are a powerful part of Siegfried's up close game, especially since they are damaging and can ring out. However, Siegfried is slow in general and fast characters can give him trouble if they get close and start to dictate the pace of the match. Also, many of his moves recover quite slowly and can be easily punished, so at times Siegfried can seem like quite a risky character. In addition, he can have difficulty getting around in general due to his speed. To combat these weaknesses, one must time Siegfried's attacks properly and take advantage when the opponent gives an opening. Also, by keeping the pressure on, keeping the opponent guessing to the point that he is scared to attack is a good way to deal with Siegfried's lack of overall speed. This is why it is so crucial to be familiar with Siegfried's moves - one must be able to take advantage of opportunities as they arise, manage Siegfried's slower moves and be able to maintain pressure when necessary. The keys to mastering Siegfried are intimate knowledge of his moveset, the ability to pile pressure on the opponent and the ability to keep the opponent guessing - which is something a good Siegfried can do very well. Siegfried's tier varies, from low to high depending on the user and the opponent. Despite this, many believe Siegfried needs buffs. Critical Finish Soul Conviction: He shouts "Get ready!", then uses his sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up Soul Calibur by raising it into the sky, yelling "Prepare to die!". As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Critical Edge Legacy Testament: Siegfried raises his sword above his head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of his opponent. Weapons Main Weapons * Faust * Requiem * Soul Calibur (Zweihänder) Soul Edge/Soul Blade * Faust * Grimblade * Atlas Sword * Flamberge * 7 Branch Blade * Hard Steel Blade * Claymore * Soul Edge Soulcalibur II * Soul Edge (Male) (uses in the form of Nightmare) * Flamberge * Great Blade (uses in the form of Nightmare) * Steel Paddle * Glam * Requiem * Faust * Soul Edge (Growth) (uses in the form of Nightmare) * Soul Edge (Complete) Nightmare (uses in the form of Nightmare) * Soul Calibur (Zweihänder) * Galley Oar Soulcalibur III * Requiem * Flamberge * Glam * Faust * Soul Calibur (Zweihänder) * Galley Oar * The Ancient (Siegfried) Soulcalibur IV/Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny * Soul Calibur (Zweihänder) * Great Sword * Requiem * Gram * Faust * Soul Calibur (Final Form) * Take Off * Broken Destiny Soulcalibur Legends * Soul Edge α * Soul Edge Ω * Requiem * Soul Calibur (Zweihänder) Soulcalibur V * Requiem * Soul Calibur (Hidden) * Great Sword * Flamberge * Ogre * Caladbolg * The Master (Siegfried) Stages Ostrheinsburg Castle - War (SE) City of Water (SC) Ostrheinsburg Chapel (SCII) Lost Cathedral (SCIII) Tower of Remembrance - Encounter (SCIV) Tower of Remembrance - Ancient Gate (SC:BD) Ancient Citadel: Under Siege (SCV) Theme Music Soul Edge *"Soul and Sword" Soul Edge Khan Super Session *"Darkness of Fate" Soulcalibur *"Worth Dying For" Soulcalibur III *"Forsaken Sanctuary" Soulcalibur IV *"Destiny Will Tell" Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *"Destiny Will Tell" Soulcalibur V *"Till Fate Writes My Epitaph" Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Siegfried appears in Tower of Lost Souls as a boss in Ascend mode under the floor "Time To Trifle" where the player has to beat Siegfried under a small time limit, and he also appears as a subordinate in "Unfailing Tower." TOLS Ascend Mode Floor: Time To Trifle (Floor 38) & Unfailing Tower (Floor 31) Partners: Eriel & Hernes (Time To Trifle Floor 38) Yun-Seong, Rock & Setsuka (Unfailing Tower Floor 31) Skills On "Time To Trifle" 1.Nullify Ringout A 2.HP Drain S 3.Soul Gauge Boost S 4.Auto Grapple Break S Skills On "Unfailing Tower" 1.HP Recovery C 2.Auto Grapple Break C Default Skills 1.Guard Breaker 2.Auto Grapple Break B 3.Soul Gauge Rate Up C Story Mode Final Boss Skills 1.Shave Damage C 2.Soul Gauge Recovery B 3.Nullify Ring Out S Quotes Soul Edge *''I never had such an easy victory.'' *''I will not rest until I wreak vengeance for my father.'' *''No one can stop me!'' *''I'm sorry...father.'' *''I... I don't know... what to do...'' *''Go to hell! (Jigoku he ochirou!)'' - in Japanese version. *''Know your place! (Ototoi kiagare!)'' - in Japanese version. *''You're deserved this. (Zama nee ze.)'' - in Japanese version. *''This will be a lesson for you. (Sore gurai ni shitouki na.)'' - in Japanese version. Soulcalibur *''Is there hope for me?'' *''I'll take back my soul!'' *''I'll redeem myself!'' *''What should I do?'' *''Come, come on, come on!'' *''How do you feel now?!'' *''You're finished!'' *''Take this!'' *''I'm through with you!'' *''Give me more!'' Soulcalibur II *''Souls...give me strength! (charges his soul charge) ''Argh! *''I will show you... the greatest nightmare!'' *''Need... Need more souls!'' *''Souls! Come unto me!'' *''You conceited wretched human! - to Raphael in their destined battle. *''Blood! Darkness! Come unto me! *''There's... no turning back.'' Soulcalibur III *''Leave me alone...'' *''I must finish my duty...'' *''You could... never understand!'' *''Let's do this.'' *''Move... I don't have time to play around.'' *''It doesn't matter... whether I am saved.'' *''Sinners need no mercy... or sympathy.'' *''Never... will I close my eyes again.'' *''I'm done... with nightmares!'' *''I've gotten rid of my... weakness.'' *''No longer... will I have doubts or fears.'' *''I fear nothing... I will face my darkness.'' *''I cannot die... without fulfilling my duty.'' *''There's... no turning back.'' *''Why hasten your death?'' *''Never again... will I bend to anyone's will!'' *''I've made up my mind. I will finish this.'' *''I will decide... when and how I die.'' *''No... I cannot give up now!'' *''My life... is not for your taking!'' *''...Damned evil spirit.'' *''Do not call me Nightmare!'' *''Father... I won't give up.'' *''I won't fail... Even if I have to sacrifice my life!'' *''I'm sorry... But I'm in a hurry.'' *''I guess it's too late... but even then...'' *''I do not desire... a false salvation.'' *''Someday... Somehow...'' *''I shall not... forget this pain.'' *''I cannot... cleanse myself of this sin.'' *''I'm sorry... But I must move on.'' *''Will I ever... be saved?'' *''I avoided your vitals... you'll live.'' *''My life is yours... but give me some time.'' *''You could never beat me.'' *''You're...no longer human, are you?'' *''I am...Nightmare no more!'' *''You're the one...that should disappear forever!'' *''What did you?...Who are you? What do you know?'' *''I guest I have no choice.'' *''He's...even stronger than before...'' *''Shut up, shut up, shut up!'' *''I will...I will defeat you!'' *''Huh? What?'' *''Trying to stop me?...How absurd.'' *''Damn! I won't let something like this stop me.'' *''If you're after the sword...don't expect to get past here alive.'' *''Sorry to keep you...You're up next!'' *''I knew you were following me.'' *''All right, let's settle this once and for all, my unforgivable past!'' *''Begone, phantom! Never appear again!'' *''Damned...Soul Edge!'' *''There's no way I can let this thing free.'' *''I...will not lose!'' *''Come, I will end this once and for all!'' *''So it's you.'' *''What?!'' *''Stop it! Don't look at me like that!'' *''Father?!'' *''Father...I will live on...no matter what happens.'' *''Stop...it's all over.'' *''It doesn't matter...I will live on!'' *''To live...that is my redemption.'' *''You cur!'' *''You're mine!'' *''Time to die!'' *''What's wrong?!'' *''That's it!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''Gimme a break!'' *''Pathetic!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Get up!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Don't get in... my way!'' *''This is... the end!'' *''What a joke!'' *''Is that all you've got?'' *''Dammit!'' *''How could I lose?!'' *''What?'' Soulcalibur IV *''My life is not for your taking.'' *''No longer will I have doubts or fears.'' *''There is something I must finish.'' *''You could never understand.'' *''Move, I don't have time to play around.'' *''I will not fail even if I must sacrifice my life.'' *''I do not desire a false salvation.'' *''The end is near, I can feel it!'' *''Is that all you've got?'' *''Forgive me.- after winning with a Perfect.'' *''This is it!'' *''Why hasten your death?'' *''Time to fly!'' *''Fall!'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Give up!'' *''Here!'' *''I won't lose!'' *''Out of the way!'' *''You won't escape.'' *''Eat this!'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Enough talk!'' *''Silence!'' *''Ready!?'' *''No good!'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Prepare to die!'' *''Begone!'' *''Stand aside!'' *''Don't get in, my way!'' *''Get.... out of here!'' *''It will soon be over. ''-says after winning by critical hit *''Father, is that you? No you cannot fool me.'' *''How dare you. Do not expect forgiveness.'' *''Servants of the evil sword, you shall not escape.'' *''I do not expect to be forgiven.'' *''Let's do this! My unforgivable past!'' *''With this, it ends.'' *''Our kind should not exist in this world. Not ever again.'' *''I cannot lose. I cannot allow myself to lose!'' *''Prepare to taste the wrath of my sword!'' *''I told you to stay out of my way!'' *''You're in my way, stand aside!'' *''You will not stand in my way!'' *''If you value your life, do not interfere!'' *''I will not say anything. Just leave!'' *''You are wrong! This is a sword of absolution, of forgiveness!'' *''Why do you stand in my way?'' - in Taki's ending *''Are you saying my way is wrong? That I will fail?'' - in Taki's ending *''Yes. I was the one who was called the Azure Knight.'' - Hilde's ending *''You have brought an end to the evil that was born from me. For that, I thank you. I have nothing more to regret. Now, kill me and bring an end to it all.'' - Hilde's ending Soulcalibur V *''No need for words, I speak with this''. *''You could never understand.'' *''Hilde, even sparring can be deadly. - when engaging in battle against Hilde. *''There's nothing to say. Ready?! - spoken when engaging in battle against Nightmare. *''You are well-versed in the language of war.'' *''Why fight me, if losing is all that you can do?'' *''My victory was destined. Such as your fate.'' *''I had expected far better.'' *''Even to friends, I cannot lose. ''- spoken after winning a battle against Hilde. *''It's over, no, perhaps this is a new beginning. - Spoken after winning a battle against Nightmare. *''Damn you! *''You're mine!'' *''No escape!'' *''It's... Time!'' *''Eat this!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Get up!'' *''Silence!'' *''Stand aside!'' *''Show me... Your true strength!'' - Taunt. *''I'll stop you... no matter what! ''- Taunt to Nightmare *''What?!'' - spoken when hit by a tremor. *''No!'' - spoken when knocked out by Nightmare. *''You planned this! - on Ring Out. *''Outta my sight! *''Forgive me!'' *''Give up!'' *''Ready?!'' *''This ends... now.'' *''This is... the end!'' *''Perish!'' *''You think you can beat me? - when engaging in battle against Z.W.E.I. *''Pay more heed to what you're doing. - ''spoken after winning against Z.W.E.I. *''Impossible! ''- on Ring Out. Similar Heroes * Will Stronghold (Sky High) * Ben Gates (National Treasure) * Shane Wolfe (The Pacifier) * Joe Kingman (The Game Plan) * Eric (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Messy Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-A-Lot) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Trivia * In ''Soulcalibur V, Siegfried's alternate costume seems to be a casual oufit, Siegfried likely uses it when he is at his home or when he goes out for a hunt. * Siegfried is one of the few characters who has aged physically throughout the series. * It is possible that Siegfried got his scar on his right eye, when he was fighting against inferno in Soul Edge. * In'' Soul Edge'', Siegfried had a secret costume entitled "Siegfried!", which made him appear as an early version of Nightmare in red armor. Originally, the developers of that game had considered using the alternate costumes as separate characters, but the idea was scrapped. Ironically, Siegfried is later made the 3rd costume of Nightmare in Soulcalibur II. * One of Siegfried's Extra Weapons is the Glam (mistranslation of Gram), the weapon of the hero, Sigurd, from Norse mythology used to kill the dragon Fafnir. Fittingly, in Soulcalibur Legends, Siegfried fights a dragon named Fafnir. Siegfried is also the German name for Sigurd. * In Soulcalibur III, Siegfried's weapons and fighting style are available under the discipline Soul of Siegfried to characters created under the Knight class. * In Tales of Souls, near the end of any character's path, Siegfried will face off against Nightmare, and the winner will face the player's character next. This of course excludes himself and Nightmare, as these two will battle if Siegfried or Nightmare manage to avoid being trapped in the cage. Or else, they will fight Zasalamel. * In Soulcalibur III, what appears to be a body suit beneath Siegfried's armor bears a coloration discontinuity; in the opening movie and concept art, the suit is depicted to be bright green, but in all other aspects of the game, it appears to be black in color. Also, one of his concept art slides depicts him wearing a helmet shaped like an eagle's head and a suit of armor with feather designs on it, similar to the armor he currently wears. * Siegfried's nickname in Soul Edge is Innocent Darkside, in Soulcalibur, it's A Soul in Purgatory, and in Soulcalibur IV, it's A Glint of Conviction. * Siegfried's Destined Battle in Soulcalibur is Mitsurugi or Arthur and in Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur III his Destined Battle is Raphael. Also, Siegfried is the Destined Battle of Custom Characters with a 'Lightning' alignment (in Quick Play). His final battle in Soulcalibur IV is Nightmare. * In his Soulcalibur III 2P costume, he has short hair, like he has in Soul Blade. The haircut seems to be layered. This hairstyle returns for his Soulcalibur IV 2P costume. * In his 2P costume in Soulcalibur IV, he wields the same looking Soul Calibur from Soulcalibur III, except this version seems to have a darker shade of blue. * Siegfried's ending in Soulcalibur IV brings ambiguity over his good intentions because it is a source of controversy over whether he simply brought peace to the world, making it a utopia; or if he crystallized everything, ending the world. Also, fans debate the exact meaning of Siegfried's line "our kind should not exist in this world. Not ever again" if he meant humanity in general, or those with connections with Soul Edge in some way or another. *Siegfried dies in almost every ending that he appears in Soulcalibur IV, including his own: he gets crystallized or killed by Nightmare. The only exception from this is Hilde's ending, where she knights him forgiven of his sins when he asks her to kill him, stating that true warriors think not of themselves but of others, also noting that he had sacrificed everything to atone for his sins. * In his first stage of his Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Siegfried fights his father, Frederick, who is actually an illusion created by Zasalamel. * In the opening movie of Soulcalibur III, the way Siegfried pierces Soul Edge's eye with Soul Calibur is similar to what Cassandra does in her Soulcalibur IV ending. * In all the games, Siegfried seems to be left-handed, but in some cutscenes (like Soucalibur III's Intro), and especially in most Soulcalibur V media he holds his sword with the right hand. Also, while he is fighting, he switches his hands while using several attacks and stances. So it can be assumed that he is ambidextrous. In Soul Edge however, he is seen to be only left handed. * His fate looks almost similar to the fate of one of main World of Warcraft characters - prince Arthas Menethil: both of them wanted to get the powerful enchanted sword (Soul Edge/Frostmourne) to accomplish their revenge/desires, both of them were possessed by their weapon, both transformed into canonical Dark Knights. One notable fact between them is that Arthas murdered his own father in cold blood, on contrary of Siegfried, who murdered his father accidentally. Their personalities are different because Arthas was evil and ambitious and he allowed himself to be possessed by Frostmourne. Siegfried is good, he did not want to be possessed by Soul Edge, and seeks redemption for murdering his father and the people he killed (when he was Nightmare). Their appearances are similar to a degree, before Arthas's hair turned from blonde to white and his skin became paler. * In Soulcalibur, when the announcer says Siegfried's name, he pronounces it in the proper German tone, with the "s" sounding like a "z" and the "d" sounding like a "t". For the rest of the series, the announcer says it phonetically. * In both Koei's War Game Series, Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors, Guan Ping, Ma Chao and Shima Sakon are very similar to Siegfried. * In Soulcalibur IV, Siegfried seems to be associated with ice, as it appears during his Critical Finish, and his introduction sequence. This is in contrast to Nightmare, who is associated with fire. This is a reference to Veigue Lungberg from Tales of Rebirth, another of Namco's game's protagonist with ice powers who similarly use greatswords and is voiced by Hiyama Nobuyuki. Veigue himself wields Seigfried's Requiem when he appears as a cameo boss battle in Tales of Graces. * If the Google Translation of "Soul Archive" is accurate; Namco intended for Siegfried's Soul Edge weapon to be called Requiem, and not Faust. Requiem was later used for Soulcalibur. * From Soulcalibur ''until present times, Siegfried's personality changes, much like Jin Kazama from the ''Tekken series. Both characters have an intention to atone for their sins and to the end something evil (Soul Edge's treachery by Siegfried and Mishima Bloodlines by Jin). Another Tekken ''character, Lars Alexanderson is based on Siegfried due to having a same scar on their eyebrow (Siegfried is right side and Lars is left side), also both he and Jin are having a somewhat heroic attitude in their series. * Siegfried's ''Soulcalibur V render was redone and now has the lighting changed, which makes his face look different. Also, the pixels on his sword have been smoothed out visibly. * Siegfried's previous English voice actor, Crispin Freeman, is known for voicing Itachi Uchiha from the Naruto series, Tsume from Wolf's Rain, Alucard from Hellsing, Bruce Irving from TEKKEN, and Rude from Final Fantasy VII. Siegfried's current English voice actor, Roger Craig Smith, also voices Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed, who is coincidentally a guest character in Soulcalibur V, as well as Chris Redfield from Resident Evil, Deidara from the Naruto ''series, Eddy Gordo from ''TEKKEN and Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. * Even though he no longer wields Soul Calibur in Soulcalibur V, the sword's power fragments still exist inside him. This can be seen in his Critical Edge, which consists of crystal spikes being ejected from the ground. *In Soulcalibur V, Siegfried has a bonus costume that is the same as his 1P costume in Soulcalibur IV. However, only the computer can use it and only in Legendary Souls mode and quick match mode. *In Soulcalibur II, Nightmare's bonus costume is a combination of Siegfried's Soulcalibur 1P costume, & his Soul Edge ''1P costume. *Siegfried is the only character who uses Soul Calibur but with different designs, specifically in ''Soulcalibur II (as Nightmare), Soulcalibur III, and Soulcalibur IV. *Siegfried's quote from Soulcalibur V, "No need for words, I speak with this." references Wang from the Tekken ''series saying to certain characters, "Save your words, speak with your fists." in ''Tekken 6. * Siegfried is one of only three characters to have actually aged from Soulcalibur V's time skip. The others are Mitsurugi and Hilde. * It is interesting to note that his weapon "Glam" in SCIV differs from it's "counterpart" - "Gram" - in SCBD. Since SCBD is a PSP formatted version of the game, it is unknown why the weapon was changed. Series' appearances * Soul Edge (Playable character) * Soulcalibur Manga Comic (Appears in book volume 1 Act.1) * Soulcalibur (Also as Nightmare and as Siegfried playable in Dreamcast version) (unlockable) * Soulcalibur II (as Nightmare's 2P & 3P costume) * Soulcalibur III (Playable character) * Soulcalibur Legends (Playable character) * Soulcalibur IV (Playable character and as final boss in Story Mode for certain characters) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (Playable character) * Soulcalibur V (Playable character) Relationships *Son of Margaret and Frederick, who he killed accidentally before the events of Soul Edge. *Archenemy and former alter-ego of Nightmare/Inferno. *Considered rival by Mitsurugi. *Fought and defeated Cervantes and Inferno in Soul Edge. *Sophitia saw a vision of him as Nightmare and wanted to help him in Soulcalibur. *Raphael unintentionally freed him from Soul Edge's control before Soulcalibur III. *Met Hilde on his way to Ostrheinsburg in Soulcalibur IV, whose help he denied. Currently she is living with his mercenary group, the Schwarzwind due to her kingdom falling. *Taki witnessed his battle against Nightmare before Soulcalibur IV. In Soulcalibur IV, she followed him to prevent Soul Calibur from colliding with Soul Edge. *Cassandra followed him to Ostrheinsburg, mistaking his sword, Soul Calibur for the Holy Stone in Soulcalibur IV. *Defeated and destroyed the original Nightmare in the end of Soul Calibur IV. *Reassembles and reforms the Schwarzwind into a clan of mercenaries, following the events of Soulcalibur IV. Etymology Siegfried's name means "victory (=Sieg), peace and/or protection (=fried)" in German. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.1), Siegfried appears after Cervantes was defeated by Sophitia and Taki. But, when Siegfried saw Soul Edge(Prime) fallen to the ground, Siegfried holds it. And Siegfried felt that he was enchanted by the cursed sword. Siegfried abandoned his Faust and wields Soul Edge and returned to Ostrheinsburg Castle to meet his comrade while they were resting. While Siegfried recommended Soul Edge to his fellow comrade (Act.3), Siegfried couldn't control his mind and he kills every single army in the castle. Siegfried was seduced by Soul Edge from the darkness that hungers for power. Category:Characters Category:Males